


A Particular Need

by ASeaChelle



Series: Ever-Aftertale [1]
Category: Aftertale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Cute Dogs, Ever-Aftertale spin-off, Fingering, Lemon, Mages, Magic Bondage, NO DICKS, No Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Oral Sex, Other, Sans/Reader/Geno!Sans, SansxReaderxGeno!Sans, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Spine licking, Stress Heats, Threesome, What if Scenario, ear nibbling, glowing skeletons ;), happy valentines day, i have to establish characters, minor bdsm, puns, slow build up, soulplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASeaChelle/pseuds/ASeaChelle
Summary: Reader comes home stressful can Sans and Geno help them relax?





	A Particular Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Undertale fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Undertale+fandom).



> Happy Valentines Day everyone!
> 
> Once again no ecto-penises here.

Your work at the embassy had you returning home late that night. Your work, towards getting the monsters equal rights and recognition beyond simple refugee status, was taking months. Honestly you hadn’t been this frustrated with the senate in the last three decades. Your many centuries of existence had lent to your expertise in many areas; mastery of your magics, sciences, art and most importantly political pull within the Ma’ggi government. Though, you had never been met with so much resistance from the political powers. Politicians only moved to their own greed and agendas with many being dead set on refusing monster integration.

You rolled your shoulders in exasperation, sighing as you felt them pop which eased your increasing tension. Your stress had been building since the monsters had arisen from their prison and in all honesty, everything had gone to shit. You felt your magic knot in your SOUL, acting as both a reflection of your stress and mood, like a tight rolling ball. You knew of a few ways to ease your stress levels, though none were entirely satisfactory to meet  _ this _ particular need. You paused for a moment, the last time you had been fully satisfied had been about six years ago with a young Magidoctor. Oh, you had a lot of fun that night.

Groaning at your dry spell, you grabbed your work bag from the passenger seat in your car and ducked out into the cool night air. Your thoughts wandered back to the Magidoctor, his SOUL had been the vibrant, healing green of kindness and by the stars how his magic had set yours on fire. Every nerve had burnt with the sensation, magics and bodies mixing with a sense of euphoria. You remembered how he had torturously built you up, slow and invigorating. Healing magic stimulating you in a way that had, made your toes curl. His  _ party trick _ , he had called it.

You honestly remembered it as one of your better lays in the past century,  _ at least _ . Your magic spiked uncomfortably at the memory, pulsing with an incredible pang of need before grounding itself in your core and your heart started to race.  The wanton need for release was the only thing that would appease your stress, the thought left you short of breath .

**Do not do this with me here.**

An aggravated voice growled in your mind, very quickly killing your mood. Fuck, how do you keep forgetting him? Your SOULs had been tied for so long, wound so intricatley that it really pissed you off. His familiar presence was always so grounding and stable while cockblocking at nearly every borderline  _ needy _ moment. ‘ _ Fuck you. Old man,’ _ you growled back, magic spiking again with your aggression.

**Control your urges, young one. For they affect me as well.**

‘ _ Ugh,’ _ you groaned, ‘ _ don’t fuckin’ remind me.’ _ Your magic roiled in your body, as you slammed the door shut leaving a distinctive hand print in the metal of the car. You glared at the dent you left and felt your magic withdraw into your SOUL rather quickly. You took in a sharp breath and turned from the car, slinging your work bag over your shoulder with such force it nearly went airborne.

You stomped up the steps to the front door of your estate, the knotting magic in your chest had uncomfortably increased. You rubbed at it, easing it to settle as you opened the front door ,though, your urging did very little. Upon slamming the door shut behind you with a slight grumble, you could hear the tell-tale sign of padded feet and claws scraping on your hardwood floor, charging in your direction. A bouncing ball of white fluff ran up to you, yipping excitedly as it circled your feet. The tension you felt ebbed a bit as you knelt to scratch behind the ears of your dog Spaghetti, who happily leaned into your hand, licking your palm.

You smiled and pulled your hand back, “ew, Spag no,” you chuckled, as you wiped the wetness off your palm on your slacks. You climbed up the large entrance stairwell with the aim to settle in your study for the night. Your work bag bounced on your back and  the dog trailed behind you contentedly. Upon entering your study, you threw your work bag on the chair settled in the corner between of the room. Your study was quite luxurious and would often help ease your mind after long nights, but its comforting atmosphere wasn’t helping you at all. The knot was still ever present and had grown tighter in your chest.

An impatient bark at your feet, alerted you to the furball waiting at the half-closed door. Having left the door open a crack, Spag had seized the opportunity and had stuck his nose through the gap, whimpering gently. As you moved towards the door you felt your own stomach grumble in kind. You sighed, hungry and horny were not a good combination. Opening the door, you watched your dog dance around your feet, eagerly. You smiled cheerfully, his adorable dance of excitement easing away more of your stress as you concentrated on him. You also felt the presence in your SOUL chuckle along with you at your dog’s antics.

Heading down the entrance stairwell, you wandered towards your kitchen at the back of the estate with Spag hot on your heels. Your eyes roamed the refurbished kitchen with slight disinterest. Dishes and used glasses were stacked haphazardly around the sink. Pots and crusted pans were soaking and there were old water stains on the stove top. The mess caused you to grimace. You looked down at the hungry dog, your expression indecisive as to which chore to tackle first.

Looking back at the mess, you decided the pup could wait a little longer. Though, there was an approach to this that could hit two birds with one stone. Your magic was tingling in response to this idea as you set it alight, with a one-track mind to get the kitchen clean. The knot in your chest loosened as you released your magic into the air. Your magic was a deep blue colour that emanated from your body in waves Your bones alight with its hue as the magic became charged, bordering on electric and increasing in strength. Spaghetti whined and backed away from you, sensing the building danger in the air.

You felt the old man shouting urgently in your mind. Carelessly, you had forgotten how built up your magic had become without release. Momentarily, you marvelled at the raw power that came with your old magic. It had responded so eagerly to be used, sparking and crackling like lightning. You realised the gravity of the build-up. The knot wasn’t just from a lack of use, it never built up this quickly without emotional stimulus. This build up was stress induced and your magic had become dangerously swollen with raw energy. Your powers were ready for war, not kitchen cleaning.

You yanked back on the magic hard. It rebelled against you, fighting against your intent, craving release. So, you pulled on it harder. Like how one would snap the leash on a violent canine. It recoiled briefly before, like a scolded hound, complying with your will. Begrudgingly obedient, the visible power in the air dissipated as it was withdrawn to your core once again. The after effects were present and you felt the need for physical stimulus linger in your mind.

**That was incredibly dangerous, young one. You know better**

The old man reprimanded. Sighing, you fell back onto the countertop behind you, leaning all your weight onto it. You felt short of breath, you hadn't had to fight your magic like that for well over sixty years. Pondering over the time length, you realised you had grown neglectful of yourself and your training for the past decade. You had begun relying on younger, eager mages to consume your magics instead of exercising it yourself. You had fallen back into lazy habits and you couldn’t help but scowl at yourself. You were borderline close to a stress induced heat. Though, you momentarily mused over the fact this was a recurring pattern with your long lifespan.

You couldn’t help but sigh again.

‘ _ I know _ ,’ you thought weakly. Pride wounded from the negligent lapse in judgement. You returned your gaze to the task at hand and decided to chuck the dishes in the dishwasher. Knowing you’d have to do a few more loads afterwards. The mess was two weeks’ worth of dishes at the least.

His voice hummed in acknowledgment before retreating into the recesses of your mind.

Left alone with your thoughts, you quietly packed the dishwasher and turned it on. Lost in thought as an impatient scratching targeted your heel. You looked down, to see the put off Bolognese watching you with annoyed eyes. Chuckling, you yawned but grinned at the dog, “hungry, are we?”

“I mean, if your offering. I’m not gonna say no,” a deep voice answered from behind you.

Jumping out of your skin, you hastily turned to the source of the voice, your magic flaried in response to the intruder. Unwittingly, you sent out a pulse wave of magic, warning the would-be attacker you were not a force to trifle with. The raw magnitude of the pulse, sent not one, but two intruders reeling backwards. You could hear the hard scraping of footwear against the flooring. The atmosphere was static as you made eye contact with pair.

You paused, attempting to mentally register the situation. Before you were the twins of the Serif family, poised for an attack. The younger brother, Sans, was stiff and his shoulders were hunched inwardly. His feet firmly placed on the ground seemingly ready to flee at any moment. Geno, on the other hand, was combat ready. The older brother stood rigidly in anticipation; shoulders back, hand raised and his eye glowing. The glowing caught your attention. His only functional eye was flaring with a distinctive colouration between a cyan and red. Sans was similar, though where both eye lights usually existed was a singular, giant left eye flashing between cyan and yellow. You could feel the old man returning to the front of your mind. His added presence charging the air with electricity.

Silence held out for a time as neither mage nor monsters moved, waiting for the opposite party to act. Irritated yapping drew everyone's attention to the white fluff ball on the floor. Spaghetti had decidedly had enough of everyone’s bullshit and glared at them all impatiently. His tail started to wag with all the attention directed at him. There was a universal release of breath between the three. The atmosphere relaxed, as they withdrew their respective magics. You felt the old man linger at the forefront of your mind, watching on cautiously.

Your hold on your magic was difficult, like a beast in heat, it howled against your restraints. You could feel your intent shifting and the wall you had built around it had started to crack. Steeling yourself against it, you channelled your need into a more conventional use, anger.

You glared dangerously at the skeletons in your home and both seemed to have the dignity to look away, ashamed. Thoroughly unimpressed with the pair, you shifted your weight onto your hips and crossed your arms. Watching as they raised their heads to look at you apologetically. Not seeing this as enough you decided to berate the impulsive monsters. “Since when are you allowed to teleport here without asking first? You are aware of how dangerous it is to startle a mage, yes?”

Sans looked down again, intently watching the floorboards, but Geno maintained eye contact with you. His posture remained rigid with his hands shoved in his pockets, as he considered what you said. He shrugged, his guard dropping, but continued to stare at you. You groaned at his impetuousness,  you dropped a hand to your hip and ran a hand through your hair. Your gaze turned expectantly to Sans.

Feeling the heat of your stare, his cheekbones turned a light blue as he raised his head in your direction. His shoulders sagged as he scratched the back of his skull, his eyes looked at you remorsefully. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

This soothed your temper a little. The pair of them were forming a bad habit of appearing in your home uninvited. Since monster kind broke the spell of the barrier roughly seven months ago you had been coordinating with the government Magic Sciences and Resources and Human Rights divisions to bring monsters above refugee rights. An initiative was established to ease the integration of monsters and you had been tasked as the contact volunteer for the first integration group. The Serif twins and their younger brother Papyrus were a part of the first group and thus were your wards until they achieved full rights.

The monsters had seemed to enjoy your company and had made several attempts to befriend you during the early months. You can quite comfortably say that you enjoyed their company as well. It was oddly pleasant to have other beings who were older than yourself, aside from the old one you shared a soul with. The old man, proceeded to poke you mentally to draw your attention back to the intruders, much to his amusement.

You nodded in acceptance towards the Sans’ and turned your attention back to Spaghetti, who had settled himself by his bowl of the kitchen expectantly. Hiding the smile on your face from the monsters, you opened the nearby pantry and knelt to retrieve the dry dog food on the bottom shelf. Opening the packet, you scooped out half a cup of the pellets and whistled for Spag to approach. Spaghetti excitedly ran over to you with his small plastic bowl in his mouth. You chuckled at the cuteness and poured the pellets in. Spag chuffed happily before he wandered back to the end of the kitchen. He dropped his bowl and tucked into it.

You could hear the barstools on the other side of the kitchen counter be pulled out and a loud clack as a pair of bony coccyx made themselves comfortable.  Rolling your eyes, you rubbed a little on your chest again, feeling the swollen knot heaving. You swear you felt the restraints snap a little. Unimpressed with their behaviour you asked, “is there a reason you’re here?”

Your felt light headed as you stood up to face them. Your mind blanked for a moment and you felt your legs wobble before they gave out on you completely. You felt weightless for a few moments as the restraints burst in your chest. You literally felt the knot pop before your magic flooded your being. Your very bones came alight with your magic, glowing a deep blue and practically vibrating with power. Your SOUL projected its magic in pulsing waves into the air searching for any kind of release.

At this point of time you felt a pair of skeletal hands on your figure that attempted to stabilise you. The hands were placed around the back of your head and the small of your back, forcing you to stare up at your saviour in an awkward dipped position. Geno looked down at you, panting as he clutched at your form, his grip vice like. His face was flushed, his cheekbones were alight with a warm glowing red, but what had caught your attention was his eye light. What stared back at you caused you to gasp softly, his eye had reformed into an up-turned heart.

You felt the hand on your back begin to trail up your spine, causing you to shiver as he attempted to pull you both up. You felt him tremble and your addled mind couldn’t quite process what was going on as you both started to pivot to the side. He seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in, his eye light returning to normal and his features shifted into one of panic. Your tilting was halted by yet another pair of hands that had come up by your side and stabilised you both.

One of Sans’ hands firmly gripped your shoulder and the other on Geno’s, he tried to lift you as well, but paused. You heard him inhale sharply as his grip on you tightened, your gaze met his, you released a shaky breath. As you were lifted upright, you noticed Sans’ skull was completely lit up by his blue blush as he stared at you with half lidded sockets. Eyes lights, like the up-turned hearts you saw from Geno. Sans’ hand that was on your shoulder slowly gravitated up to your cheek. His thumb was gently tracing the curve of your eye.

You felt the need in your SOUL release another wave of magic outwards and you watched as it passed through the skeletons. You felt something peculiar. The air became heavy with tension as their SOULs seemed to resonate with yours in reply. Their own SOULs pulsed with magic. You felt it hit your SOUL and it made yours practically sing in return, pleading out for theirs.

Something familiar shifted in your mind but you couldn’t register what it was. You were fairly distracted with how Sans’ was face was getting closer with yours. Geno’s hands had shifted to your waist and were massaging your hips. Until the presence of the old man forcibly pulled the leash on your magic. You could feel the old man grumble uncomfortably in your mind as he yanked on the leash hard and with a snap your magic was withdrawn instantaneously.

**Young one, control yourself!**

The old man shouted at you, his voice was seemingly panting along with you. You internally cringed and whatever stupor you were under disappeared. Your mind reeled as it attempted to catch up with your current position. The skeletons were staring at you wide-eyed and flushed. You pulled back from their holds with little resistance, but their hands remained held out. For a moment as they looked at you dazed their minds attempted to catch up with the situation. You took several steps back from the pair a little too quickly and hit the back of your ankle on the fridge.

“Fuck,” you shouted out in pain. You hopped away from the fridge and turned away from the skeletons, clutched at your foot. Standing on one leg, you leant over to inspect the damage. You had managed to chip away the top few layers of skin, it wasn’t bleeding, but  _ goddamn, _ it stung like a bitch. You nursed your foot, rubbing around the cut to ease the stinging.

You heard a mix of deep baritone laughter from behind you and paused in your curses. The Serif boys were keeled over in laughter with Geno struggling to breathe. You turned to face them and grumbled a few more small curses under your breath. Watching them cackle at your predicament you couldn’t help but join in with them, this entire situation was fifty shades of ridiculous.

As the laughter died down you could feel the a very awkward tension build between the three of you. Both of the skeletons watched you curiously with their faces still very flushed. Observing them, you breathed in sharply and caught a whiff of the residual magic in the air. There was definitely the scent of heat. The smell tickled your nose which caused you to scratch at it idly. You thought on how to explain what had just happened to them and all you could think was, ‘ _ fuck. _ ’

You knew for a fact that the orientation papers that you had given to the monsters during the integration process covered a range of topics. One specific section discussed mage biology and extensively addressed the potential effects of stress heats on monsters. Though, the section had advised monsters to avoid the mages experiencing stress heats. Stress heats compel magic users of similar or compatible magic types, to the mage suffering from the heat, and absorb their excess magic. When drafting this section of the papers you had theorised monsters may be more  _ heavily _ compelled in the presence of a heat, due to their magic to matter ratio differing to that of humans. You may have to suggest this as an area of study for the Ebott University.

There was a gentle cough from the pair in front of you, which startled you out of your thoughts. Your face flushed with embarrassment under their attention. You fiddled with your fingers as you tried to think of how to fill the silence, but you were drawing a blank. Your mouth had gone dry during your internal debate and you felt compelled to grab yourself a glass of water.

You hastily grabbed one of the dirty glasses off the kitchen counter and rinsed it out with hot water. Emptying out the glass, you refilled it with cold water from the tap. Taking a heavy swig from the glass, you could feel the moisture return to your tongue and you clicked your tongue against the roof of your mouth in satisfaction. Placing the glass on the counter you turned towards the monsters. Internally chastising yourself for delaying on an answer.

‘So uh, what was that?” Sans prompted.

“Ok, um that was a stress heat,” you answered.

“Stress heat?”

“Yes. Um stress heats occur when a mage has an over excessive store of magic in their SOUL caused through emotional stimulus, like stress. If the mage doesn’t expel the magic regularly it can build up to dangerous levels and induce a stress heat.”

“How does that explain the uh…”

“Compulsion?” you supplied.

“Yeah, that.”

You sighed, “when a stress heat is induced it takes an incredible amount of will power for the mage to contain it, until they can expel it themselves. This is usually done through relaxing, or other physical activities such as spell casting but there is another method,” you flushed. “Sex is another way.”

“If the mage has ignored the heat for too long the SOUL will start to pulsate magic and that magic can be detected by compatible partners. The compulsion occurs when the partners are close to the mage and they,” you trailed off, “become more inclined to engage in sex with the mage. This is a biological adaption for human mages, but the compulsion can be ignored, so you don’t have to worry on that.”

You had felt like you were rambling at this point, but the pair seemed to be processing what you were saying. You could feel your face flush with embarrassment.

**This is getting ridiculous.**

‘ _ That’s obvious old man _ ,’ you rebuked.

**You’re better than this young one. Tell them to leave.**

‘ _ Quiet, I don’t need this right now.’ _

“Do ya get stress heats often Darl?” Geno asked.

You looked to him in confusion for a moment, your mind drawing away from the conversation with your  body’s other occupant. The pet name was new, but you didn’t acknowledge it. “No, not for a while actually. Though trying to get things approved for integration is whipping my ass,” you groaned, slumping against the counter behind you. “I haven’t been this stressed in decades.”

Sans perked up at this, “that’s actually why we’re here.”

“Hm?” you hummed in confusion.

“We’ve seen ya getting really stressed lately and thought we could help ya relax?” Sans looked down kicking his slippers against the ground, “just didn’t know it could get this bad for mages.”

**I bet they have several ideas on how to help you, young one. Watch them.**

‘ _ You know what? That’s fucking inappropriate. They’re not here for that,’  _ you growled at the voice. ‘ _ I think you need a time out _ .’

**Excuse me?**

‘ _ Yep, into your box _ .’ You kicked the old man to the back of your mind, shutting him out before he could fight back. You had quickly learned over the centuries that your SOUL buddy often forgot where the line was drawn, but you knew that his lack of social graces weren’t his fault. Isolation from the outside world is awful. You felt a pang of guilt for booting him without warning, but you needed to focus on this situation. “Well now you know you can’t really help here, so you guys should probably just go,” you suggested while getting off the counter and walking towards the stairs.

Geno teleported in front of you causing you to stop in your tracks, “Don’t be ridiculous, Darl, there are plenty of ways we can help ya relax.”

Geno placed his hands on your shoulders and spun you around facing towards the lounge roomthat was just off to the right of your kitchen. “Sans, order food.”

“Already on it,” Sans replied while pulling out his phone.

***

The pizza by this point was completely consumed and the box was thrown haphazardly onto the coffee table. You and the skeletons sat in tense silence. There was a movie playing in the background, you couldn’t remember what they had chosen, but the noise couldn’t distract you from their presence. The monsters had settled themselves on either side of you on your couch and you found it unsettling how you were enjoying the close proximity to them.

Your attempts from earlier had not fully satisfied your SOUL’s magic heat, but you had figured it wouldn’t build up again so quickly. You had visibly relaxed after that, but they were not helping the situation.

Sans on your left had settled himself quite comfortably against your shoulder, his head seemingly watching the movie intently. You watched him closely as he nuzzled his head on your arm. His boney body leaned into you and you felt his arm shift from the pocket of is hoodie to small gap between your thigh and his femur. Your breathe had come out a little shaky, as the side of his curiously warm index phalange drew circles along your skin.

You inhaled sharply when another wandering hand found its way to the back of your head. The nimble phalanges massaged your head, curling in your hair and you swore a moan escaped you when one of the boney fingers tugged on a strand idly. This encouraged your hair’s assailant as he started to tug a little more on your hair and caused your magic to roil and swell in your chest.

You attempted to even your breathing and regain a little control as you glared in Geno’s direction. Your SOUL leapt when he smiled at you coyly, his smirk growing as he ran his hand through your hair again. You felt your magic release another pulsing wave, your restraint was crumbling.

Feeling the wandering hand on your leg ghost towards your inner thigh you felt your restraint snap back when a thought occurred to you. You stood up abruptly from the couch and pivoted yourself around to face the pair. Their hands were frozen in the air as they stared at the empty space for a moment before turning their gazes to you. They looked at you dejectedly, their brows drawn together in question, their usual smiles had dropped.

You were caught off for a moment as their body language weren’t just mimicking each other, but were identical. Sans’ voice regained your attention and forced you to focus on his blushing skull but you had missed what he said. “Pardon?” You asked, shaking your head a little to refocus on him.

“I asked if we did something wrong?” he repeated. He watched you intently, his body was stiff and arms slightly raised like he was trying to avoid startling a deer. His skull had started to break out in a nervous sweat.

Your heart leapt at his concern and you knew you had been overreacting to them all night so far. You just couldn’t press this without clarifying they knew what they were getting into. Heats were intense between consenting mages and compulsion could usually be ignored if necessary, but it seemed these two weren’t resisting it at all. This had you worried, you couldn’t encourage this if they weren’t in their right minds. “No, not at all. I just, I wanted to make sure you’re both doing this of your own will and not because of the heat’s compulsion.”

“Darl, we’ve been wanting to do this for a while,” Geno answered. He stretched out on your couch, raising both his arms over the back of the couch and rested his right foot on his knee. He gave you another cheeky grin as he relaxed, “and your heat ain’t got nothing to do with it. Interest was already there.”

You felt your face turn beet red from how direct he was being with you. You redirected your gaze to Sans for confirmation only to find him nodding in agreement and you felt your blush grow. You couldn’t doubt that their honesty was making you excited. You felt your heart pound and your magic swell to that uncomfortable pressure for release. You just needed total agreement, you can’t risk starting this and then stopping halfway through. There’s a risk of you losing your life if they back out during the act. “Just to clarify, you’re both one hundred percent okay with this?”

Geno hopped off the couch and took your hands in his, raising it to his face. You watched in fascination as he pressed your hand to his teeth but what you felt was comparable to false lips. You could only describe them as soft, like cartilage almost but a little firmer. Your curiosity amused him and he had to cough to regain your attention. When you looked to him and he gave you a small nod, his lips returned to his usual cheeky grin. Sans also stood up beside you and nodded. His face was fully flushed in that bright blue, but he stared at you intensely with half-lidded sockets.

You smiled softly at this, because holy fuck, you were hooking up with a pair of skeleton monsters. Sans took hold of your other hand and within the next few milliseconds you were all teleported to your room. You stood there dazed, the sensation of teleportation had caused your SOUL to forget its heat for a moment as you marvelled at this new magic. This explained so much about them.

The pair took the time to marvelled at your room, the space itself was large and luxurious. Along the walls were inlaid bookshelves bursting with ancient and new tomes that you had hoarded over your long life. The ensuite and walk-in wardrobe were set to the left of the main entrance, tucked away in a corner. What caught their attention was the centerpiece of the room, a king sized bed off set by a large curved window that stretched from the wall and into the ceiling. What framed the image was the bright night sky with stars littered across it like an artist’s masterpiece.

They had both muttered, “woah,” simultaneously and this had drawn your attention back to them. Your smile grew as they continued to look around, they’d never been in your room after dusk, so giving them a few more moments to enjoy the view wouldn’t hurt.

Taking the moment for yourself, you let out a few controlled breathes and let go of the restraints on your magic. You could feel the old man move around at the back of your mind but you repressed him as you released you hold on your SOUL. Your magic didn’t act out again, this time it gently pulsed outwards and swept over the monsters with a gentle caress. You felt the heat return to the forefront of your mind, letting go of your logical mind for something more primal, innate and borderline predatory.

Your intent was expressed through the next pulsing wave of your magic. This one had washed over the skeletal males with a push for their attention, to look at you and to  _ see _ you. They turned back to face you and you could see their SOULs  had started to glow in unison, pulsating softly and resonating with yours. Their SOUL pulses were gentle but did little to hide their curiosity for you. Your primal mind noted their visual queues of arousal; cheeks flushed with magic, eyelights like hearts and beneath their clothes at several identical points was the glow of magic. This peaked your curiosity, out of all odd things, what made these skeletons glow?

“Strip,” you ordered to the pair as your SOUL pulsed again, clearly demonstrating you’re into them as you approached.

Geno took a moment to process your demand before he became a bit hesitant at the idea. The glow of his bones dimmed as he clutched at his chest, just above his SOUL. He looked to you hesitant, “a-are ya sure Darl? I kinda-“

This very quickly brought you out of your heated mind. “Yes. Geno, I want to but only if your ready. I don’t want to pressure you,” you reassured.

“Nah, that’s not it,” he pressed. His skull started to break out in a nervous sweat, “I meant, m-my SOUL isn’t exactly…”

“Conventional,” Sans supplied, he had quickly caught onto what Geno was trying to get at. He held his hand over his own SOUL for a moment before turning to you, “ _ our _ SOULs aren’t exactly normal. So if we’re gonna be doing soulplay ya gotta be careful.”

“Soulplay?” you questioned.

Sans and Geno’s skulls were instantly consumed by a blush as they looked to you in shock. “Ya don’t know what soulplay is?” Sans asked in confusion.

“That’s how monsters reproduce, yes?” you continued, “humans don’t exactly breed that way.”

“That’s not,” Sans cut himself off, dragging his hand across his face in frustration.

“That’s not what soulplay is, Darl,” Geno answered for Sans. “SOUL sex is something monsters do in serious pairings, and, baby-making requires the intent for a kid with other monsters. Soulplay is just another way to get off.”

You nodded in understanding, it made sense you guessed but something didn’t add up. “How does this apply to your SOULs?”

“Our SOULs are,” Sans paused to find the right word, “ _ unique _ . You might not like what you see and we can’t exactly hide like them.” Sans gestured to their glowing from behind their ribs, “and soulplay involves ya actually holding our SOULs.”

“Oh,” you realised the importance of what they were trying to describe and you couldn’t help the sincere smile gracing your features. “We don’t have to do soulplay then if your uncomfortable with it. I promise I wouldn’t intend to hurt either of you if we did.”

They seemed a little startled by how fast you had accepted the information. They then looked to each other and silently seemed to agree on something. Sans assessed you for a moment before nodding, “I’m alright with that.”

Geno hesitated briefly, his hand lingering over his chest as he decided how to proceed. Pulling his hand down, you saw his eyelights reform into hearts as he looked to you, “I trust ya, Darl.”

With that final sentence, you felt the hesitance and caution in the air shift to something, more primal. You could feel your heat tugging at the corners of your mind. Considering the now more relaxed pair of skeletons in front of you, you allowed your mind to slip back into the heated daze and your SOUL pulsed with hunger. Your voice sounded husky to your ears as you addressed them, “I do believe I told you to strip.”

Geno watched you eagerly, the glow of his bones returning to the bright glow from before as you drew nearer to the pair. Your hungry pulse washed over his SOUL, he bowed his head towards you and excitedly began to remove his clothes. You observed him with quiet approval, as he at first gently removed the red scarf from around his neck and set it on the ground beside himself. The next lost article of clothing was his thick, woolen sweater, the loss of this revealed his glowing SOUL from within his ribcage but you couldn’t make out the shape of his SOUL among the bright glowing of his bones. His clavicle, ulna and ribs were luminous and the light extended down his spine and to his pelvis. He continued to strip in front of you and your SOUL rumbled with approval.

Feeling a slightly rebellious pulse come from your left you twisted your head towards Sans. He observed you heatedly, his posture teasingly defiant as he relaxed his body and tucked his hands in his pockets. He chuckled, “what are ya gonna do if I don’t?”

You turned towards him, in a predatorial manner, your SOUL pulsed for him to obey your original command. He growled at you playfully, his SOUL pulsating cheekily as he kicked off his token pink slippers. They flew across the room, hitting the wall behind you with a soft thud and his socks were tossed closely afterwards.

You smirked, at his defiance and slowly stalked towards him. His SOUL rumbled in excitement as he slowly backed away from you, his bare feet clacking on the floorboards as he moved. Sans’ SOUL pulsed with a challenge you couldn’t ignore as you backed him up against a nearby bookshelf and caged him in with your arms. Your breath quickened as you leaned down towards his face, “strip,” you whispered.

Ignoring your order Sans leaned his face up to meet yours, his skeletal lips quickly finding yours and declaring war. You leaned into it, lips meeting and battling for dominance. You bit his bottom lip, causing him to gasp and your tongue easily invaded his mouth. Finding your quarry, his large, grey muscular tongue that tasted a little of the pizza from earlier. You paused in your assault to cringe a little and Sans seized the opportunity to pull the shirt up and over your shoulders. You helped the skeleton lift it over your head, his weren’t quite long enough to reach and you couldn’t help the chuckle that left your lips over it.

With your chest bare before him Sans marvelled at the view before pulling you back down to capture your lips again. His hands wandered over your exposed skin as he tried to dominate the kiss, before they settled around your neck. Not having it, your SOUL pulsed as you pushed his hoodie off his shoulders. As you started to raise his shirt you felt another pulse from behind you. Skeletal lips started to kiss along the skin of your spine, causing you to shiver under the touch. Your SOUL pulsed hungrily in response, begging for Geno to continue.

He hummed with pride from your response and his hands started to wander around the top of your pants. With his arms around your waist, Geno started to fiddle with the buttons of your pants but was struggling with undoing them. Noticing the struggle Sans hands snaked from around your neck to your pants and he successfully undid the buttons. Geno hummed with gratitude as he pulled your pants and underwear down from your waist, giving him access to the base of your spine. As you stepped out of your clothes your back arched forwards into Sans as Geno’s tongue, vibrating with magic, trailed from the base of your spine upwards. You moaned as you kissed Sans, your SOUL pulsing to Geno in approval. Geno continued his ministrations on your back, further seeking your approval as he increased the pressure.

While enjoying the attention you couldn’t help feel a little dissatisfied with the direction this was taking. So you decided to take control of the scene, you would rather your current partners satisfied before yourself. Breaking the kiss with Sans, you quickly lifted his shirt over his head and tugged at the top of his board shorts in question. Finally conceding to your will, Sans nodded in approval before redirecting his attention to your neck.

After removing his board shorts and boxers you were greeted by the sight of glowing bones, especially around the lower region of his pelvis. Curiously you trailed a finger over his pubic symphysis, rubbing lightly over the glowing bone. You heard Sans’ breath hitch when you touched the bone and encouraged by this you applied more pressure to the area. He let out a deliciously heavy moan as you worked on him and your SOUL beamed with pride.

With increasing curiosity over your skeletal partners, you had a thought that only increased your excitement. Your SOUL pulsed with the question to theirs and they quickly responded with a resounding yes to what you were thinking of attempting. Reaching out with the natural blue magic of your SOUL, your magic found their SOULs and turned them blue. You moved back from Sans, and felt Geno pause in his attentions as their SOULs were simultaneously pulled from their bodies. Their bodies were surrounded by an aura of your magic, arms raised and bound together so they couldn’t move.

You stepped back further from them both until both monsters were in front of you again, but you paused when a wave of distress washed over you SOUL. You looked to Geno in concern and saw his face was angled away from you in shame. You and Sans seemed to reach out to him, concern as your gaze wandered over his form, seeking to find his source of distress. What you saw shocked you, his SOUL, was a shard of what it should be.

“Geno,” you whispered, the words escaped your lips before you could stop them. You felt another wave of distress from Geno and a challenging, protective pulse from Sans. You looked to Sans, startled as he growled at you, his jaw was clenched and you could sense his magic turning hostile. Your eyes skimmed over his SOUL and you saw that a shard shaped like Geno’s SOUL was missing. Your logical mind connected the dots and you felt a pang of pity for them both. You managed not to express this through your SOUL waves. Looking to them, you quickly felt remorseful for how you reacted, SOULs were the most vulnerable part of yourself that you could share with someone. You quickly approached Geno, cupping his face with your hand, you raised it till his gaze met yours. Smiling softly, you rubbed along the curve of his socket and whispered, “I’m sorry, Geno. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“That’s alright, Darl. I should’ve expected as much,” he hesitantly nuzzled into your hand as you continued to rub under his socket. “It would have startled anyone.”

“That’s not alright, Geno,” you frowned. “This is what you both had meant before, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah,” was all you heard from Sans on your left.

Geno could only nod helplessly under your gaze and you felt the full weight of his skull in your hand as he watched you desperately. You weren’t happy seeing him like this. This overconfident skeleton was practically readying himself for rejection. You had to fix that.

Carefully, moving your opposite hand downwards, you gently clutched on to his clavicle and began to rub. He moaned under your touch. but he seemed confused as to why you were doing this. You angled his skull upwards and kissed him softly, “I think you’re perfect Geno. Let me show you just how perfect you are.”

Cautiously you turned your hand to cup the shard, gingerly running your thumb over his SOUL. The sensation was strange against your skin, tingling with raw magic, your SOUL pulsed heavily from the close proximity of it. His breath came out ragged under your feather light touch, you grinned at this reaction and went to apply more pressure to his SOUL. An impatient pulse came from the left and you heard Sans grumble from the lack of attention. You looked to him and smirked, returning your attention to Geno’s SOUL as your rubbed small circles over it. Geno mewled under the pressure, his body heaved, you could tell he was getting close.

Sans growled again, he  wriggled against you which made and his SOUL edge closer to you, begging for your touch. Cheekily grinning towards him, you took his SOUL in your other hand and brought it to your lips. Parting your lips, you licked his SOUL slowly, your magic popping off your tongue against it which caused him to wreathe next to you. You chuckled as he moaned hungrily, you could sense he wasn’t far behind Geno at this point.

Deciding their legs would probably get sore from being forced to stand you willed your magic to lift them. You kept them distracted from the magic by continuously pressing and licking their SOULs, careful to keep the SOULs separated. Pressing SOULs together was too intimate and you weren’t comfortable with the idea of combining their SOULs in particular. Geno’s SOUL appeared to have separated from Sans’ and you weren’t sure what could happen if they touched.

As you settled them down on your bed you released the magic binding their wrists, allowing them to clutch over the sternums where their SOULs usually resided. As you observed them, you decided to let go of their SOULs and watched as they floated back towards their owners at a ragged pace. Their SOULs merged with their bodies and they looked at you unimpressed, this only caused you to chuckle before your magic flared again. Taking them by surprise, you expertly doused their bodies in blue magic but you concentrated on the glowing spots of their bones. The glowing spots on their bones were identical to the other and you knew there was something more to this. Though, this wasn’t important at the moment and you redirect your focus to the flustered pair of skeletons.

Your grin turned sly, as you focused on how your magic coated over their bones. With incredible concentration, you willed your magic to vibrate over their glowing bones, which caused them to arch their spines into your sheets and moan. Geno clutched at your sheets as you increased the rate of vibration around the connecting bone of his pelvis, he whimpered under the pressure. On Sans you focused your assault along his clavicle and cervical vertebrae, he groaned as he reached underneath his ribs to rub over his SOUL, bringing himself faster to his peak.

Watching them climax was glorious. Sans had peaked first with a final rub on his sternum pushing him over. He mewled loudly, the glowing of his bones increasing to a bright shine for a few seconds before he collapsed on your bed. Geno wasn’t far behind, your stimulation having helped break that final barrier and he tore holes into your sheets as the euphoria crashed over him. Their SOULs simultaneously pulsed signalling their release before falling quiet within their chests.

Your SOUL seemed to beam with pride over bringing both partners to climax. You smiled smugly as both of the sweat-cladden skeletons attempted to catch their breaths. You felt your stress heat receide to within your SOUL, your magic being withdrawn with it until it was no bigger than the usual tight knot in your chest. Your stress levels had been reduced incredibly but unfortunately the knot wouldn’t dissipate on its own. You thought about mentioning this to the pair, but, you hesitated. Unsure as to how they would react after what just happened.

As they regained their breath, Geno witnessed your hesitation and he elbowed Sans in the ribs. Sans grunted and looked to Geno in annoyance, his mind was still dazed but as Geno gestured to you, Sans caught on pretty quickly. Geno’s arms trembled as he shifted himself up and off the bed. Once he reached you, he took your hands in his which prompted you to meet his gaze. He started to pull you towards the bed, his good socket crinkled at the corner, “come on Darl, it’s your turn.”

Once Geno had reclaimed his spot on the bed he gently turned you around and settled you between his legs. You leant back on him but you couldn’t help but grumble at how uncomfortable his bare bones were on your back. You attempted to readjust your position but his ribs still dug into your skin.

“Hold on Darl,” Geno stated. You could feel him shifting behind you as he reached for something. Not a moment later you could feel one of your pillows being sandwiched between the two of you. “There, that better?”

You wiggled a little, feeling around for any pokey ribs but couldn’t feel any pressing on your back, “yeah.”

“Good,” he whispered. You felt a shiver crawl down your spine, his baritone voice was husky in your ear. He pressed his lips to your neck, starting about halfway and slowly inching upwards to your ear. You moaned as he pressed a kiss behind it and then you felt his tongue trace along the lobe of your ear, your breath shuttered. He caused your moan to pitch when he started to nibble at the lobe, tugging at it gently with his teeth.

You felt the bed shift in front of you as the other skeleton watched on in interest. Sans’ bones started to glow again as he crawled forward to straddle you, his legs resting outside of Geno’s but he didn’t look uncomfortable. You chuckled a little to yourself, it must have been his lack of  _ muscles _ . “Something funny?” Sans playfully questioned.

You gasped as Geno’s attentions moved away from your ear and slowly trailed down your neck. “Just thinking how neither of you have much  _ meat _ on your bones,” you smirked.

You felt the tension in the air grow thick, Geno had pulled away from your neck and you guessed it was to stare at you incredulously. What you didn’t expect was the wheeze from them both. You felt Geno wrap his arms around from behind with his skull pressed between your shoulder blades. You could practically feel his laughter reverberating into your back. Sans had thrown his head back with a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter. Their laughter was delicious and you couldn’t help but laugh along with them, their laughs were infectious. You also had to admit it was really doing it for you.

You heard Geno attempt to speak between his chuckles, “damn Darl, you got anymore?.”

You took a moment to think over your response as a cheeky grin formed on your face, “I have a few more techniques that’ll leave you both  _ rattled _ .”

Their laughter was thunderous and you swore you could hear their actual bones rattling with their mirth.  You felt Sans shift in your lap, leaning close your face as he cupped it in one hand. Sans rubbed his thumb phalange over your cheek and he pulled it back in small, circular motions pulling your attention to him. “Damn, you’re gold,” he stated.

The atmosphere between you all had become quiet between you all. You felt Sans thumb pause in his ministrations, you looked to him in concern and you could see his expression was thoughtful. He looked up to you, his eyelights searching your face briefly before he made a decision. “You’re not bothered by us not having dicks?”

You could hear Geno exhale sharply behind you and his grip on your stomach tighten. You realised, they’re scared of rejection and specifically by you. The question felt ridiculous after what you had just done to them. You had presumed before this point that monsters can’t magically summon limbs when they need them, hence the skeleton boys having muscular tongues instead of magic ones. Their lack of dicks hadn’t even occurred to you at the time, you were a little busy and your mind was a little heat addled.

You considered Sans’ question, it would only be natural for them both to feel inadequate of the topic. They would presume you had only human partners before this point of time. Strictly speaking, you had but you never expected an entire separate species to have the same genitalia. The thought itself was ridiculous. “No Sans, not at all and between the two of you, I have all the  _ bones _ I need,” you chuckled.

You could feel their SOULs pulse in relief at your statement as they sniggered. Sans had started to rub the circles on your cheek again, his stare had turned lustful, “Ha good, now let these old  _ bones  _ show ya to a good time.”

Sans’ lips crashed against yours with heated ferocity. His hands cupped your face as the both of you found a rhythm, lips moving and molding with each other. Sans pulled away from you panting before diving in again and pressing you more firmly against Geno.

You both parted, breathless and panting hard. As you regained your breath, you felt Geno shift behind you, moving a little to the side so he could see your face better. One of his hands moved away from your stomach to gently hold your hair, “my turn Darl.”

He pressed his lips to yours gently, the kiss long and languid. You could feel his tongue lick along your bottom lip and you parted them to allow him entry. His tongue seemed to glide with yours, it wasn’t a battle for dominance but a dance.

You felt Sans shift in your lap, he moved backwards and carefully placed his legs between yours. You felt him trail kisses down your neck, the centre of your chest and over your stomach. Once he reached your groin he pulled back and coughed to get your attention.

You pulled back from Geno to look at him curiously, “what’s wrong?”

“I wanna make ya feel good. Show me what ya like?” He asked.

“Alright,” you took his skeletal hand in yours and guided it down to your groin, “here.”

His hand molded against yours, fitting snugly as you gently placed it over the area. You deftly showed him what worked for you; what pace you enjoyed, where you liked the attention focused and how much pressure to apply. You could feel your ecstasy starting build and you hummed at how it built you up.

Sans quickly took over the role, repeating your previous actions as he memorised the patterns. You felt your pleasure spike when he had attempted something you weren’t expecting and you couldn’t help the pitched moan that left your lips. You knew what you enjoyed so it was rare for you to still be surprised by new things with your body and the excitement of discovery thrilled you. Sans, slowed his work on your groin, humming out in thought as he pulled away little.

“Why’d you stop?” you groaned in annoyance.

“I wanna try something,” he said simply. He looked to you for approval, his fingers had all but stopped at this point.

“Fine.”

“You’ll probably like this, trust me,” was all he said as he lowered himself between your thighs. You hummed in response, not quite sure what he was going to do but to just hurry up with it, your pent up. You heard Geno chuckle in your ear and you gave him a light smack on the arm.

You hadn’t expected his wet, muscular tongue on your groin but you had definitely moaned in response. He concentrated his attentions around the area he had been touching previously, pressing and tracing the area intricately. To increase the pressure Sans added his fingers to the routine and the stimulation had sent your senses into overdrive as you cried out.

Geno had watched on intently as Sans experimented and upon hearing your moan his bones glowed in arousal. “Ya, sound amazing Darl. Anything I can do get ya to make that noise again?”

You chuckled a little, your mind was dazed from Sans’ attentive ministrations. You slowly raised a hand and traced over the area around the base of your neck. “Here,” was all you could muster as Sans kicked up the intensity.

Geno eyed the spot curiously, letting out a soft hum as he traced the area with his teeth. You gasped but he wasn’t satisfied with that. Tracing over the area again with his teeth he opened his mouth and licked over the area. Seeing the glistening skin, Geno sunk his teeth into the muscle and the pain brought you to climax.

Your SOUL pulsed out your excess magic in a final wave as you orgasmed and it washed over the skeletons like a tsunami. They shuddered as their SOULs absorbed the magic, their bones glowing brightly from the sheer intensity of the magic. Your magic stimulated their SOULs from the sheer power it expressed, you could see the magic pouring out of their sockets as their SOULs overflowed.

Coming down from your peak, your body was exhausted and you slumped against Geno panting. You hadn’t felt this good in years. The skeletons seemed to be on the opposite end of the spectrum. They stared at each other, watching as their SOULs attempted to metabolise your magic. The magic pouring out of their sockets slowed to trickle, flowing down their faces like tears before eventually stopping. 

Then the exhaustion hit them, panting the boys could barely hold themselves up before crashing. Geno fell against the pillows behind him while Sans landed rather inelegantly on your chest. You chuckled and started to stroke the top of his skull, he grumbled at the action before moving away from your chest and rolling onto your sheets with an unceremonious thud. Geno seemed to regain his breath first, raising his hand to scratch at the back of his skull while his opposite hand had found its way into your hair. “Holy shit, that was…” he trailed off.

“Intense?” you supplied, “they usually are.”

Sans chuckled, “that’s one way to put it.” He yawned and stretched his limbs, “huh? I’m exhausted.”

“Another side effect, once the magic is absorbed and metabolised your bodies will need a while to distribute the power. You should be fine after some sleep,” you explained.

“That’s fucking awesome,” he yawned again, “but sleep sounds good right about now.”

“Mm,” was all Geno could muster. You shifted around in his lap to look up at his face, his eye lights were dull and his socket was dangerously droopy.

You chuckled, “come on lets hit the hay.” Shifting off his lap, you crawled forward and stretched your back, your muscles were well and truly worn out. Geno pulled the pillow out of his rib cage and tossed it on the floor, chuckling at the dirty look you shot him. 

He shrugged before, shuffling himself under the covers, gesturing for you to join him. You watched him for a moment considering his offer. You still had work to complete but the walk back to your study was not something you wanted to attempt. You sighed to yourself as you crawled over to him and tucked yourself under the covers.

You looked over to Sans, to see the naked skeleton already fast asleep on top of the quilt. You moved to get back up, hoping to find a blanket for him but a pair of hands stopped you. “He’s fine Darl, we don’t get cold that easily.”

You gave him a scrutinising look, “that’s a lie.”

He let go of you and held his hands up in defence, “it’s the truth.”

You hummed in response, but slumped back into him. His arms wrapped themselves around your shoulders and you could feel him nuzzle the side of your head. “Night Darl.”

“Good night, Geno.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, did you enjoy that? For my first smut I don't think it was too bad. This is a spin-off of my main WIP Ever-Aftertale, the main fic itself is still pretty young but it'll get there, [Check it out here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386059/chapters/38353343=)
> 
> I have a Tumblr blog dedicated for the fic, here I post drawings I make for the main work @ [Ever-Aftertale](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ever-aftertale)
> 
> My reblog Tumblr @ [ASeaChelle](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aseachelle)
> 
> I also have a discord set up for Ever-Aftertale. If you would like to learn more about Ever-Aftertale, be the first ones notified when I update, talk about the oneshot or if you would like to send me prompts for other oneshot ideas. Please ask for a link in the comments. I would love to have you there.
> 
> I would also like to give a big thank you to my beta readers Harbinger and Pika, thank you for helping me make this oneshot guys :)


End file.
